Baking With Grumpy
by Cheshire Catz
Summary: GRUMPY and SNOW-WHITE spend a golden morning baking delicious- non-poisonous...Apple Pies! With their two clashing personalities, what could possibly go wrong when baking with Grumpy? -A little one shot. xox


_"Heigh-Ho, Heigh Ho!"_

"There they go!" Snow White announces merrily from the kitchen window.

Through the enchanted woodland, the usual springy single line of dwarfs marched in high-spirits as they set off to work. Their droopy rustic colored hats bouncing in they're giddy march. Lacing the leaves in gold, the morning sun shone gold over the tree tops. Weak sunlight shone gently into the busy little kitchen, where the scene of baking was clear. With a final wave and an echoed good-bye to Snow White, the tweeting oaks swallowed the dwarfs up. Echoing off the great oaks was their song, song birds mimicked the tune in high soprano melodies.

_"Heigh- Ho! ... It's off to work we go!_"

**Only six dwarfs marched to work..**

"Why Grumpy! It's so kind of you to help me bake" appreciated Snow White as she delicately cut away the excess pastry off a pie lid.

"Bashful_ told_ me to" Grumpy disregarded flatly, his features set in a permanent scowl. Flour clouds were drifting up around his bright cherry nose as he removed dough from a large mixing bowl.

"What do I do with this?" demanded the dwarf gesturing to the yellow lump of dough which sat in front of him. Chuckling Snow White simply passed him a rolling-pin.

"Roll the dough, silly!" the princess instructed playfully she flicked away his brown hat that was falling in the dough.

Rolling his eyes; the dwarf beat the rolling-pin into the pastry and set to work. Lavender eyelids drooped in concentration. Smiling to herself Snow White began slicing and dicing some more apples, her skillfully trained hands dancing about the chopping board with all the graceful strength of a prima-ballerina. Once Snow White had sliced three apples and Grumpy had flattened the sticky pastry to death, a trio of blue-birds flew from the glistening tree tops and sat on the window sill.

"Good Morning!" greeting her feathery friends, Snow White's warm eyes were lit with joy.

In confusion, Grumpy's thick black eyebrows furrowed as he rinsed his doughy hands.

"You speak bird?" he asked,

"Yes, and chipmunk!" Snow White replied happily, "I can teach you, if you like?"

"No thanks.."

Snow White sighed, she wanted to be friends with Grumpy so desperately. She continued to talk to the little birds. The trio whistled and twittered in response to Snow White - catching Grumpy off guard. Snow White placed a hand to her chest and inhaled sharply, a look of sympathy crossed her sweet face. Her empathetic gesture follows up systematically by more tweeting and twittering. Annoyed, Grumpy shut off the tap and flicked his hands violently spraying water at the birds.

"_**Grumpy.**_." Snow White warned in a sustaining tone, she pursed her rose-red lips at the dwarf he simply smirked smugly as a response. The girl continued to return her fragments of heart-felt responses to the blue-birds:

_"Really?... my oh my! ... A raccoon! ... oh dear.."_

The littlest of the birds chirped.

"Yes! We are making pies!" she replied happily as she lifted up a pasty white raw pie, "_Apple_ pies!"

Observing the pie and a sneaky smirk spread along her porcelain complexion.

"You _know_ Grumpy" the young princess began, "An Apple Pie is firm on the outside, but soft and warm on the inside" dicing the apples, she looked over her shoulder at her foe.

_"So?"_

"_So-" _Snow White continued**_ still_** beaming "An apple pie is kinda like a grum- _angry _person"

_Phew_

Grumpy being naturally intuitive knew what Snow White's analogy was all about; deciding to cut the waffle he blurted out "Are ya' sayin' I'mma **pie**?

The hot-headed dwarf's cherry nose which was shining brightly in the sun-light, and the flour upon his face -** _did not help._**

**_"Why! Of course not Grumpy!" _**_she r_etaliated quickly, _  
_

"Well..." Grumpy responded unsure of what to say next "**Good!"**

Shaking his head, and mumbling his gaze rose to Snow White's brown eyes which were staring dreamily outside, and then he watched the knife in Snow White's right hand, and he noted how _close_ she was to cutting a finger.

Dropping the wooden spoon, he suggested "I think _you_ should get star'ed on more pastr'y or somthin'"

"You're supposed to be working on the pastry Mr!" the princess replied, playfully scolding him _"tsk, tsk!"_

"Well,** let's swap**!" Grumpy declared and hastily nudged Snow White over to the mixing bowl.

"If you insist Grumpy!"

_"If you insist Grumpy!"_ he mimicked in an oddly high-pitched tone.

Before long all seven pies, one for each dwarf prepared and decorated, each little pie with their cute little names labelled in pastry trimmings.

_"Doc...Happy.."_ listed Snow White as her eyes trailed along the row of uncooked pies on the counter tops, _"Sleepy...Bashful..Sneezy, Dopey..and"_

She used the last pie-top trimming to spell Grumpy's name in hand writing

"**and** Grumpy!"

**"What? -**" Grumpy's voice came in an echo.

The sound of a fire being lit was suddenly drowned out by - a loud booming noise! Black smoke quickly filled the kitchen, it looked as if a rain cloud had appeared. Grumpy produced his scowling head from the little black oven, his cherry nose blackened and his face covered in ash. In his hand he held up a sizzled match stick. He stood up slowly..** and from the smoke he emerged...**

**"What! -**" he yelled at Snow White his eyebrows were smoking, "**Do...**"- _cough_ "**You-**" ..._spluttered curse word_ "-**Want!?**"

"Oh! d-dear!" Snow White stammered, unsure what to say - she showed Grumpy his pie hoping to cheer him up. The volatile dwarf **properly** lit the oven and walked on over to the pies. His face red with anger and his fists balled up, he admired the work before him - specifically the clever writing on the apple pies, his scowl subsided.

"Tha's good Underneath his charred curly beard, the corners of his mouth upturned in a grin.

Approval from Grumpy was almost like a wish come true for Snow White!

"What's this" Snow White exclaimed in astonishment "- a smile, Grumpy?"

Grumpy snapped out of his gaze, and removed the uncharacteristic smile upon his face, "W-w-what are you lookin' at?"

Snow White opened her mouth to say something but stiffed a giggle, "Shall we get these pies baked?

He huffed and picked up an apple pie.

_"Let's just get em' in the oven! I didn't singe my eyebrows off for nothin'! "_

_.._

**Author's Note:**

**There was really no plot to this..I was just bored. Regardless ****I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are very much appreciated! :) Have a lovely day.**


End file.
